


She's Gone

by LazyIrish



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyIrish/pseuds/LazyIrish
Summary: Donald finds out the horrifying truth about his beloved sister.





	She's Gone

It was one average morning Della asked Donald to watch the three eggs while she ran errands. Donald happily obliged. All that afternoon and evening Donald read books and played some of his favorite music while the eggs sat comfortably on three pillows. He looked out the window to see the day had just flew by, the sun was setting. Della still had not yet returned. Donald smiled and shrugged, she must have had more errands than he expected, she was always getting herself busy.

But that one day turned into a week. Della was just gone. She didn't answer the door when he rang the bell, and she didn't pick up her phone. Donald heaved heavily, almost as a sign of defeat. He shook his head and got up from his couch. Scrooge must have known something about her absence.

Donald put the eggs in the carriage and walked it all the way over to Scrooge's huge, old mansion. Donald banged on the door, and to his surprise, Scrooge was the one to answer. But Scrooge looked horrible. He had huge bags under his eyes, and his eyes drooped with lack of sleep. His iconic suit was grimy and rugged, his hat and cane were not with him.

"Where is she?" Donald asked, he stared into Scrooge's eyes looking for an answer, or just a small slimmer of hope. "Where is Della? I know you know, Scrooge. She- she hasn't been answering any of my calls- she isn't at her house. What have you done?"

"I knew I'd have to tell you. I just wish I wouldn't have to so soon," Scrooge sighed. "She's gone, Donald. She's gone."

Donald told a step back. He shook his head, his hands trembled, he couldn't hear any of the words Scrooge was saying. "No- no. She can't be gone, this- this is just a big joke," Donald cried. He looked past Scrooge, whom's home was in disarray. "Della you can come out now! It was a funny joke, but you don't need to keep pretending!" Donald shouted.

Scrooge grabbed Donald's shoulder. "Stop it Donald. I'm not pulling your leg. She's gone," Scrooge growled. "She took my ship- I was going to give it to her once the triplets hatched. But- she could sniff it a mile away. She took it and- we lost signal. She's gone- you were right. You had always been right but that girl just doesn't listen."

"She's gone because of you! You made that ship and you knew she'd find it. She's dead because of you," Donald yelled. "You're just as guilty as she. You pushed her to her doom!" 

Scrooge looked down, "Donald, please," Scrooge said slowly. 

Donald shook his head. "Don't contact me, I won't answer," Donald said sternly.

"What about the triplets?" Scrooge asked. 

"They're my responsibility now, she would have wanted me to. Goodbye Uncle Scrooge," Donald turned and left. Scrooge stood at his door and watched in shame and guilt.


End file.
